Conquered An Ichigo Kurosaki Love Story
by Angie.Writes
Summary: A move to a new town, the one thing that Akira thought would never help solve all of her problems. Little did she know the answers to her questions, problems, and much more were all in that town, waiting to be discovered.
1. Chapter 1

I'm not the easiest person to get along with. I never have been and probably never will be. I have trust issues, which isn't necessarily a bad thing, but it doesn't help in making friends. I doubt that my anger issues help. Lets just say not that many people who know me enjoy my company. I am very disliked, and when I say very I mean VERY.

So when news came that my mother and I were moving to a new town, I wasn't the only one that was happy about it. I would be willing to bet that once I leave town for good everyone will throw a party. Not that I'm complaining, I didn't like anyone in that town anyway, so the feeling was mutual.

My mother, little sister and I are all moving to a town called Karakura. My mother works as a doctor. She is often called one of the best doctors in Japan so we move a lot, going to the different places where the different hospitals need her then leaving there because a different hospital needed her. Even if my sister and I liked it somewhere, we could never stay because our mom drags us everywhere.

I never really had a problem with it though, like I said earlier I'd not make friends easily, so there was never anything that made me want to object from us moving. I almost looked forward to it each time. There was something about the idea of starting over that I really liked.

"Akira! Get down here, we have to get going if we want to make it to Karakura before dark." My mother yelled from down stairs on the day of the move. I got up from off my bed and walked towards the door, I turn in the doorway, taking one last look at what had been my bedroom for the last 9 months. I sighed and walked out, closing the door behind me.  
"Akira, come on we have to get going!" My mother yelled once again.

"Mom, I'm right here, stop panicking." I explained to her, kind of annoyed.

"It's about time. Now let's get going. I think that you and your sister will like it in Karakura, we are staying there for longer than usual, you'll finally have a chance to make some real friends!" She said, excited. I put on a fake smile.

"That's great." I said trying to please her. I never wanted to disappoint my mother. Yes, she got on my nerves some times, but in the end she is still my mom and someone who I will always look up to.

My sister and I grabbed our suitcases and put them into the back of the car. My sister had to sit in the back with some boxes since I was sitting up front and mom was driving. She was not happy about that.

"Mom! I had to sit in back last time too! Why does Akira always get to sit in the front!" She complained for what seemed like the thousandth time.

"I'm older therefore better. Plus you're small, you can fit in the back, I can't." I told her.

"Will you two stop fighting for once in your lives. You two are sisters, get along. My sister and I never used to fight when we were your age. What is wrong with you girls, its like you are always jumping down each others throats about something. Chiyo stop antagonizing your sister, and Akira, just stop picking on Chiyo." My mother told us.

"How am I picking on her?" I asked at the same time Chiyo said "I am not antagonizing her!" My mother sighed, then chuckled.

"You girls really are something..." She said to us. I smiled.

"I agree with that." I said to her. The car fell back into its normal silence until Mom started going on about this new town, and how she thought it would be a great experience for us. We would be able to stay in one place for more than a few months. She thought we could actually start a life here. I had to admit her excitement rubbed off a little on me. I actually thought that what she said could be true. That we could all have a happy life here. A normal life.

But then reality sunk in again.

I'm not normal. I know I'm not, so how could I have a normal and happy life?

I just hoped, for Mom's and Chiyo's sake, that everything would work out.

(This is just a start, I plan on writing more soon, but my time was limited and it's my first time writing anime fan fiction. Thanks xx)


	2. Chapter 2

**Akira's PoV**

"Akira! You need to get ready for school, it's your first day at Karakura High, you can't miss." My mother says from outside my bedroom door. I groan. I have never been a morning person. Plus I was starting at a new school, which was never fun.

"Akira..." My mom said again, her tone annoyed.

"I'm up I'm up. Calm down. Let me get changed and stuff." I tell my mom as I get out of bed and go to my closet looking for the new uniform.

"Don't take too long. Being late on your first day never makes a good impression." My mom tells me this every time we move. You wouldn't think she would realize by now that I understand and won't be late, and she doesn't have to remind me all the time. But she is my mother, so I guess it's her job.

"I know mom. I'll be right there." I say and then I hear her walk away.

I change into the uniform and brush my hair quickly and leaving it to lay against my back in its natural brown waves. Doing anything else with it would be too much work.

"Akira!" My mother yells again.

"I'm right here, calm down." I tell her.

"Here's your lunch you don't have enough time to eat so take a granola bar with you and eat it while you walk to school. It's not that long of a walk you know where you're going right?" I nod. " okay Hun have a good day at school and make some friends." I smile and nod.

"I'll try mom. Don't worry about me." I say as I walk out the door. But I had a feeling that my mother and I both know that this town wasn't going to be any different.

I knew that feeling was for sure right as I stepped outside.

**Ichigo's PoV  
**  
"Ichigo!" Rukia yells, running up behind me. Suddenly I am in my soul reaper form. I groan.

"Rukia! You know you could have at least given me a little warning. You can't just come up behind someone and punch their soul out of their body!"

"I didn't just come up behind you, I yelled your name. Now come on, there's a hollow." She tells me and drags me out the window.

The hollow wasn't very far away. Rukia and I got there before it could do any serious damage to the town. But it was huge, and the amount of spiritual pressure was unbelievable.

"Do you think it's an arrancar?" I ask seriously. Rukia shakes her head.

"Whatever it is strong but not that strong. You ready." I nod my head, and grab Zengetsu.

I take off running toward the hollow, about to attack, but I stop when I see someone fighting it.

"Hey Mr. Soul Reaper guy! You just going to stand there? Come kill this thing!" The girl who was fighting the hollow yells at me.

"Wha-? Oh yeah sorry." I say, quickly bringing my zanpakuto down on the hollows head. He disappeared. Leaving me, Rukia, and the mystery new girl standing there awkwardly. "So, erm." I say awkwardly, bringing my hand up to rest on the back of my neck. "Who.. Exactly are you?"

"Akira. Akira Izumi. Nice to meet you."

**Akira's PoV **

"Akira. Akira Izumi. Nice to meet you." I say introducing myself to the orange haired shinigami, and his friend. The orange haired boy just kind of stands there.

"Hi, I'm Rukia. That idiot over there is Ichigo." The boys friend, Rukia, tells me, smiling. I smile back at her. We all stand there silent.

"Listen guys, I would love to stay and have us all stare at each other, but I really can't. I have to get to school, first day and my Mom will _kill_ me if she hears that I was late." I explain to them. Rukia nods.

"What school are you going to?" Ichigo asks me.

"Uh, Karakura high school. Class 1-3."

"Us too. Come on, we'll show you where to go." Ichigo told me getting back into his body. I nodded hesitantly. I wasn't sure about this, but I wasn't rude enough to decline the offer.

"Thanks." I say to him.

"No problem." We walk in silence for a little while. Finally Rukia breaks the silence.

"So you're new to town.?"

"Yeah. My Mom is a doctor. She tends to move from hospital to hospital because I guess she's really talented. But it makes us move all across the country, this time we ended up here. In Karakura Town." I explain.

"That's pretty cool, getting to move around. You know Ichigo's family owns a clinic. His dad is kind of like a doctor." Rukia tells me.

"Really? Hm, cool." I could tell Rukia was trying to make small talk, and I also knew that they both had questions for me. "Okay. Enough small talk. I know you have questions for me, so ask." I tell them. The shock at my straightforwardness shocked them, they looked kind of embarrassed. I chuckled.

"It's just..." Rukia started.

"You were able to fight the hollow. Without it killing you. Which meant you could see it, and then you saw me in my shinigami form, and you knew I was a soul reaper. But obviously, you aren't one yourself. Just someone with high spiritual pressure. Unlike Orihime or Chad, so the real question is, what the hell are you?!" Ichigo asked. I sighed.

"Where should I begin..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Akira's PoV **

Ichigo, Rukia, and I were all sitting under a tree, we had decided that it would be best if we showed up during the lunch period to cause less confusion.

So here we sat. In an awkward silence. Ichigo and Rukia stared at me intently waiting for me to begin my story.

I leaned against the tree and started playing with some blades of grass.

"Is there anything you guys want to ask me before I get started?" I ask them, knowing it would be easier for them to take it all in if they got whatever it was they wanted to say off their chest.

"Do you know what that was out there, earlier I mean, the thing you were fighting?" Rukia asked me. I mentally laughed, these two really think I don't know anything...

"You mean the hollow. Yeah. I know what it is. And I also know what it was after. Speaking of which, you two really need to work on covering the spiritual energy of yours. Especially you Ichigo." I said.

"Hey! Who exactly do you think-" Ichigo started, but stopped when Rukia smacked the back if his head.

"So you know about everything?" Rukia asked me.

"Hollows. Wholes. Soul Society. The 13 Court Squads. Soul Reapers. Quincy. Mostly everything I guess. Even Aizen." I told them. They both looked at me wide-eyed. I'm guessing the last one was a bit of a shock.

"How do you know all of this?" Rukia asked.

"Now to explain that I have to start from the beginning. Any more questions before I begin?" They were both silent. "No? Okay. Lets see. It probably started when I started seeing everything. When I could see the hollows for the first time. Or just any if the regular spirits. Of course I was pretty young so I didn't really think anything of it, I just thought the spirits were people and everyone could see them. I thought the hollows were just monsters, who came to punish people who did wrong. As I grew older though I realized that my previous thoughts were wrong. I found out after a few months that not everyone could see them. I found out that the 'monsters' weren't punishing people who did wrong, but murdering innocent people and souls." I paused thinking back on the memory. "Sometimes I think it was easier when I knew nothing. But anyway, when my family moved to a small town just outside Osaka I met something that was much different from a regular hollow. I was trying to fight something that was stronger than I was used to. Much more dangerous. What made it worse though, was that it was after me. "

I paused again and stared at the blade of grass in between my fingers.

"I was lucky I survived that day. I probably would have ended up dead. Luckily I was saved. Toshiro showed up in the last-minute and defeated the thing that tried to kill me. He later told me everything. He explained that what I had fought was an arrancar, probably sent by Aizen because of the high spiritual power I have. He told me about he soul society. soul reapers. Hollows. wholes. Toshiro and I have been friends ever since that day." I paused feeling Rukia's eyes on me. "I'm assuming you have something to ask?"

"You're on a first name basis with the captain of squad 10?" She asked me. She sounded surprised.

"Toshiro hated it in the beginning. Always telling me to call him captain Hitsugaya, but after a while, and some persuasion from Rangiku and I he got used to it." Ichigo and Rukia stared at me in shock again. "Yes I know the lieutenant also, I also know the head captain. I was introduced to him when Toshiro demanded that I needed protection. So they had some squad captain meeting and decided that until they figure out how to fix me that Rangiku and Toshiro would be in charge of making sure that I was safe. And stayed alive." I explained.

"What do you mean by fix you?" Ichigo asked me. I sighed.

"Part of the story. Now shall I continue?" Ichigo and Rukia nodded.

"Okay, so like I said Toshiro and Rangiku became my body guards, although they couldn't be in the world of the living all the time when they were here they attended school with me, and even stayed at my house. They helped me figure out a lot of stuff. They taught me kido, along with how to fight properly. When they weren't in the world of the living with me, the spent time in the research department trying to find out anything they could about me. After 5 months of this cycle they discovered something about my father. He was a soul reaper. So is my mother. When I was young the preformed a taboo. They did the same to my sister when she was born. Together they used kido to seal our shinigami powers. Disabling us from becoming soul reapers. Apparently when they preformed it on my younger sister something went wrong and even though her powers were sealed, my father lost his. He didn't know what to do, so he ended up killing himself. After the incident my mother sealed her powers also, when she was in the soul society she was in squad 5. Which is why she is such a great doctor now. Anyway mother doesn't know what has gone on with me. She knows nothing of my visits to the souls society, or that I can see hollows and spirits. She thinks that Toshiro and Rangiku are my friends from school who just so happen to move when we d-" I paused. Suddenly I felt a spiritual pressure.

Ichigo and Rukia jumped up.

"Sit back down. The Quincy has this." I told them. They look at me in shock and then the spiritual pressure disappears again. "Told you."

"You know about Uryu?" Ichigo asked.

"I wouldn't come into a town without having some information about what's going on there. Toshiro told me about everything here."

"Well it seems like you have done your research, so as you were saying about moving?" Rukia prompted.

"Ah yes. My mother is totally oblivious to everything. So Ichigo to answer your question about what the hell am I, I guess you could call me a soul reaper who just hasn't awakened all of her powers yet. But the research department is working on trying to figure out what they can do. So that's my story. Well most of it anyway, I could go on forever but we do have to at least show up for school. Any questions?"

"What about your sister? Is she showing any signs like you did?" Ichigo asked.

"No, it seems like my parents sealed her powers well enough that nothing will awaken in her, and she will have a normal, human, life." I explained to them. "So what now?" I asked after a minute of silence.

Rukia stood up and held her hand out to me,

"How about we get to school?" She said to me smiling. I smiled back up to her and took her hand to help me up, grabbed my bag off he ground and we walked to school.

Now they know my story. They didn't run off. They stayed.

For some reason I think Toshiro was right about this town, it might be dangerous, but it's where I belong...

* * *

A/n Thanks for reading. I'd love to know what you think.


End file.
